SUPRISES!
by AZEALIABANKS
Summary: It's been a long, rough day for the titans and Robin is far too stressed so Beast Boy wants too cheer him up.


Suprise!

*I do not own Teen Titans or any characters, no copy right infringment intended. warning homosexual acts are involved in this story's plot, so if you are against this please do not read, also this is my first time publishing a fan fic so go easy on me in the reviews, please review cause constructive critisism is much appreciated! i hope you enjoy:)*

Robin sat on his bed wth a sigh, it had been a long and tough day as the titans were called out twice to fight slade who was continuously escaping.  
It is a well known fact that Robin has a hate beyond comprehension for slade and scum alike.  
He was so stressed he needed a relief, and his good friend Beast Boy knew that all too well.

There was a knock on Robin's got a small frigh as no one really knocks on Robin's door. He got up and pressed the key pad and the High-tech door desingned by Titan memeber Cyborg opened. It was Beast Boy, smiling, standing at Robin's door step. "hey Robin, can I come in?" Beast Boy said.  
Robin didn't answer immediatley as not many titans had the privalage to enter Robin's room, let alone the courage to ask to come in, so this came as a slight shock to him.  
But Robin felt today had been rough for them both, for all the titans, so he though 'a friendly night might be a fun change'.  
"yeah... come on in Beast Boy"  
Robin replied suddenly with a small smirk on his face.  
"REALLY? Aw Robin thanks buddy" Beast Boy thaned exitedley.  
Beast Boy enterd the Room. He took a moment to take in the contrast from his room, how clean it was. it was dark so he could quite make out the wall paint etc... "sit down" Robin said in a delightful tone, patting his bed, which made Beast Boy jump a little.  
"oh haha, thanx Rob!" Beast Boy said sheepishly.  
"so what is it you wanna talk about ro do?" Robin asked Beast Boy.  
"well i know we had a long day and we should rest but i think we should cheer up a bit before we sleep, so we can wake up happy, star and rae are having a Girl's night and Cy had pizza and went asleep so all thats left is you and i" Beast Boy explained with his cheeck blushing hard.  
he hoped Robin, who is a renowned fuddy duddy, would be open to the idea. Robin seemes alot happier now for some reason that Beast Boy Couldn't figure out.  
"well we could practice our moves?" Robin suggested. Knowing how Beast Boy is more for TV and Video Games.  
"well ok then" Beast Boy agreed happily. getting this far personally with Robin was an impossible achievement so why end up arguing and ruining it? beast boy thought.  
Both Boys were suprising each Other tonight, and niether felt negative about it.  
but still niiether were fully sure about it too.

Beast Boy and Robin bith sit up from the bed and begin practicing their kicking skills,  
then thier punching skills.  
soon Robin suggests they practice combat and Beast Boy agrees secretly regreting.  
as Beast Boy charges at Robin, Robin tosses him aside and Beast Boy aside.  
"AHA OW UGHH, dude...!" Beast Boy exclaims as he gets up from the floor rubbing his side.  
"ok now me" said Robin.  
"okay, but i dunno if i'm ready"  
Robbin charges at Beast Boy. Beast Boy wasn't ready and Robin hits into him and falls ontop of him. "owww" Beast Boy groans, but he opens his eyes to see Robin face to face on top of him, laughing. "hahahahah Beast Boy, You nut!"  
Robin's laughs calm down as he looks into BB's eyes...  
"Robin..."  
Robin leans in and kisses Beast Boy, and Beast Boy doesn't protest.  
their tongues dance in eachother's mouths for nearly 5 minutes!  
When they finally stop, Beast Boy and Robin both look a little shocked.  
"beast boy... i'm sorry, i just..." Robin tried to explain.  
"i ughh, ahem, don't mind... dude..." Beast Boy smiles.

Robin leans forward and kisses Beast Boy again and this time the kisses get much rougher.  
Robin massages Beast Boys groin through his spandex out fit, ans Beast Boy runs his hand through Robin's hair. Robin pushes on top of Beast Boy and they fall onto the Bed.  
Robin stands back up while best boy stays lying down, only tilting is head up to watch Robin take off his tights and briefs. Robins 6" cock springs up and Beast Boy licks just under the tip.  
Robin moans loudly to which no one can hear him through the sound proof walls.  
Beast Boy begins bobbing up and down sucking on the hard hero's cock.  
"mmmm yeah, beast boy, oh aw yeah" Robin moans.  
Beast Boy stops and pulls down the bottom half of his spandex hero suit revealing his 5" uncut green cock, with a wet-with-pre-cum pink head. Robin gets to work imediatley on it licking the side at the base then right up to the head using his skillful tongue befor engulfing the whole thing into his mouth and sucking on it, making Beast Boy moan even louder than he did. Then Robin did something Beast Boy didn't... he licked his ball sack and sucked his left testicle while using his free hand to jerk his BB's cock. he sucked Beast Boy's righ Testie next and then back to the cock. Beast Boy began kicing "I'M GONNA CUM!" Beast Boy warned and Robin stopped.

Beast Boy felt a little cheated but it's what he wanted, too save his cum for the best part.  
"turn over onto your back" Robin Ordered and BB obeyed. Robin spat on his cock and positioned his tool at Beast Boy's ass and slipped it in.  
Beast Boy moaned as he felt Robin inside his, within in minutes the fucking got into a rythm.  
"AW FUCK ME" Beast Boy begged.  
Robin acknowledged and got harder and finally hot that spot that made Beast Boy's body go wild with pleasure. Robin hit it agin and again and Beast Boy could bare it no longer.  
"I'M GONNA CUM ROBBIN, I'M GONNA CUM, OOHH I'M CUMMING AGGGGHHHH"  
he yelled in pleasure amd this sent Robin over the edge too, blowing his hot load in Beast Boy's ass and screaming

"ahhh ME TOO OH BEAST BOY"  
"ROOBBIINN"  
they fnnaly fii=nished after blowing over 3 loads each.

they calmed down, Robin pulled out of Beast Boy and they got into bed and covered up. looking each other in the face, the two teen boys smiled.  
"I guess you finally made me happy Beast Boy" Robin stated laughing.  
"you have some of my cum on your mask!" Beast Boy laughed and that made Robin laugh even harder before finfing the drop and licking it.  
Beast boy kissed Robin and they fell alseep in each other's arms.

THANX FOR READING! so what did you think? i wanna do another chapter because teen titans are so unpopular on here and yet so sexy so i hope you enjoyed,I can't wait for the new Teen Titans coming out this year! the riginal cast are gonna be back so it better be good! anyways thanks again and can't wait for feed back! 


End file.
